ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Movies Franchise
The DC Movies Franchise ''is a series of films consisting of Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Green Lantern,Green Arrow and Aquaman.Martian Manhunter would of had his own movie but Snyder said it would be to much money to make for Coustumes and Setting and other things but MM will definatley be the reason why The JL join together. Films ''Green Lantern-Hal Jordon is take to Oa after Abin Sur dies,there he becomes a Green Lantern and now must defeat Parralax with his new Powers Villains: Parralax Man of Steel-Superman comes to Earth and saves it from the hands of General Zod. Villains: General Zod The Dark Knight-Batman begins his career as a Crime Fighter in Gotham City,he meets Dick Grayson and the Duo must take down Mr Freeze and Firefly. Villains: Mr Freeze and Firefly Justice League-''Martian Manhunter brings together the worlds greatest heroes to stop Mongul from destroying the planet. Villains: Mongul ''The Batman: Worlds Greatest Detective- Bruce continues his daily life as a Billionaire along with being Batman and maintaining a good relationship with Alfred after what happened to him from Mongul. A 20 year old Dick Grayson takes off his Robin suit and customizes a new one named, Nightwing. Dick and Bruce adopt a new child who is 17 named Jason Todd, having him become the new Robin. The three become a team to take down Joker, Harley Quinn, and Riddler. Villains: Joker, Riddler, Harley Quinn, and Red Hood Green Lantern 2-Hal along with Kyle Ranner and John Stewart must take down Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns. Villains: Atrocitus and Sinestro Man Of Steel 2''-'' Clark, as he continues to spend time with Lois, wanting to propose to her, sees his forever destiny as Superman. He notices people are starting to blame him for the destruction in Metropolis after Mongul attacked it. LexCorp decides to build a funding investment to clean it up, but secretly Lex Luthor wants to use that fund to kill Superman. He finds Zod's dropped armor and uses it after finding Kryptonite. Will Superman survive this dangerous man and reclaim his idolness to the Metropolis people? Villains: Lex Luthor and Metallo Justice League 2- The Justice League members have gone a long way from each other and has become successful in their cities. But when Lex Luthor is sent to Arkham Asylum, he meets the Joker there, forming an alliance with him consisting of Darkseid, Brainiac, Firefly, Ares, and Gorilla Grodd. Now Batman has called in all the members to help take them down. Villains: Darkseid, Lex Luthor, Joker, Brainiac, Ares, Gorilla Grodd, and Firefly Batman: The Knight Rises-'' Bruce Wayne can't find himself in still being Batman after what happened to his beloved Vicki Vale (in Justice League 2) from Joker. He decides to quit being the Caped Crusader, but is forced to don the costume again when new villains Riddler, Black Mask, and Deathstroke plan a criminal underworld riot on Gotham. Now Batman, Nightwing, and a new Robin, Tim Drake, must stop them from overthrowing their city. Villains: Riddler, Black Mask, and Deathstroke ''Man Of Steel 3- After Krypton was destroyed a while back, there was a secret ship that landed on Earth that had the Kryptonian alien, Doomsday, in it. It seems he has come back and used to work with General Zod and now has formed a team with Brainiac and Darkseid. This might be Superman's last days as a superhero... Villains: Brainiac, Doomsday, and Darkseid Justice League: Injustice- In a battle with Killer Croc and Solomon Grundy, Batman accidently released Harley Quinn and some other villains out of prison. Harley plans to overthrow the US government with the help of Dark Arrow, Mr Freeze, Black Manta, Doomsday, Darkseid, and Sinestro. The Justice League heroes notice their cities being controlled and each place in the Earth is corrupted. Now Superman leads his heroes as their last, epic battle commences Villains: Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Dark Arrow, Mr Freeze, Black Manta, Doomsday, Darkseid, and Sinestro. ''Batman: Last Days Of The Knight-'' Batman has literally disappeared after the destruction around the world. About half of Gotham has been destroyed and Bruce has officially given up being the Caped Crusader. Most of many criminals have been taken to justice already, but two years into Bruce's retirement, Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, leads a gang of villains to destroy the other half of Gotham. His gang includes the Penguin, Two-Face, Electrocutioner, Talia Al Ghul, Ra's Al Ghul, Shiva, and Hugo Strange. Gotham has become a control land for the villains and everything has changed. Will Batman stop these villains once and for all or will they overcome him? Villains: Scarecrow, Hugo Strange, Penguin, Electrocutioner, Two-Face, Ra's Al Ghul, Shiva, and Talia Al Ghul Category:Movies